The Bells
by Gecko Osco
Summary: Based loosely off of “The Hunchback of Notre Dame.” A boy is kept hidden from the world, with only the bells of his prison to comfort him until a band of gypsies, with a mysterious purple eyed magician come to Kyoto and turn his world right side up. Tsuso


_**The Bells (1?)**_

Rating: M

Warnings: yaoi, NCS references, violence, racism, general Muraki creepiness

Pairings: Tsusoka, Tatari, one-sided MurakixTsuzuki

Summary: Based loosely off of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." A boy is kept hidden from the world, with only the bells of his prison to comfort him…until a band of gypsies, with a mysterious purple-eyed magician come to Kyoto and turn his world right side up.

Note: Part of my mini Disney project…and because I love Hisoka with every fiber of my being and can't help but showcase the poor thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or storylines of Yami no Matsuei…nor do I own anything affiliated with Disney; I'm just borrowing and warping a story they borrowed. I am but a poor college student trying to entertain herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter One: _Confined_**

One stormy night, in the deserted streets of Kyoto, a man dressed in finery rode through the city, looking for something he could not describe. The dark clouds rolled over head, framing the blood red moon ominously, and to the man, speaking doom to whomever crossed his path this night. He didn't rule Kyoto, but he was a powerful man who held much influence…it be awful for someone to disappear because of a nighttime stroll. The man chuckled darkly to himself, running a pale hand through his stunningly silver hair as he rode over the river on his large, black steed.

The movement in the water caught his eye…a boat of some kind, and the man smirked unto himself as he saw the poorly dressed couple inside…_gypsies_. He felt his blood boil and spurned his horse towards them, grinning when he heard the terrified wail the woman let out before disembarking from the boat and running into town, a swaddling bundle tight in her arms. The man stayed and attempted to give time to the woman, but the silver rider ran him through with a wickedly carved knife that hummed with energy as it slid out from the man's corpse. The silver rider lifted the dripping knife to his mismatched eyes before taking off after the woman. He wasn't worried about charges…these were gypsy filth, and were probably stealing goods anyway.

The woman's dark hair could be seen flapping wildly ahead, the bundle yet clutched in her arms, but the rider had no illusions that he wouldn't catch her. She burst out from the dark street and sprinted across the barren field towards the old katedoraru, the old cathedral Kita Enchou (1), screaming "Sanctuary!" at the top of her lungs. She reached the doors and banged on them with her one free hand, but the silver-haired man leapt off his horse and dragged her out by the arm, smiling as she begged anew. He tore her bundle away from her with the words, "Let's see what you stole that was so important as to condemn you and your companion's lives?"

He lifted the knife to rip apart the rather large bundle, but the woman screamed and pushed herself in front of the knife, flinging the swaddling away from danger and letting the knife claim her own life. The man shrugged as he ripped the knife out of the now dead woman…but the sound of a child crying caught his ears and he turned around to stare at the squirming bundle on the ground. He was surprised to see a young toddler, mayhap two at most, crawl out of the bundle and cry anew at the sight of the mangled woman, fat tears sliding down his pale cheeks from startling verdant eyes. The man regained his composure, and hefted his knife again to strike down the child, pausing only when the ash-haired boy looked up and fixed unnerving, _knowing, _green eyes on him…

"Muraki!" a deep voice yelled from the cathedral steps, hurrying down to stand beside the babe, and deep brown eyes flashing angrily at the carnage strewn about on his steps. "You will leave the child be! You have already spilt blood on the steps of Kita Echou…I will not allow your madness to continue this night."

"Konoe," the man named Muraki said in a smooth, calm voice as he lowered the knife and fixed his strangely silver eye on the determined man, his glass eye hidden behind a curtain of hair. "What would you have me do? Do you intend to try and stop me…that would be entertaining to say the least."

"You have denied a woman sanctuary when she pleaded for it…pleaded for it so her child could be safe. I do not care how much Oriya-san is fond of you, he will not overlook or forgive such a blatant act of murder…you know this, and if you value your life and research, you will heed my words. It would not be wise to kill the Shukyou of Kita Echou this night, Muraki."

"Then what would you have me do, Konoe-san?" Muraki asked in a slightly hard voice, not liking the fact that the bishop had out-maneuvered him this round…he needed to stay alive to continue his research, and he had been a bit careless in deciding to kill the woman on the steps of the church.

"Raise the boy…or at least provide for him for the sins you have committed against him," the powerful looking priest said, picking the still crying child up and cradling him close. "He will be permitted to stay here, away from prying eyes, but if you kill him now, there will be no salvation for you."

Muraki said nothing as he focused his attention from the bishop, to the child he was holding…a child whose eyes could pierce through your very soul and know all that lay buried within. Muraki commanded many different forms of magic, for both dark and light purposes, so he was able to recognize someone with a similar gift…and this boy had one. He looked at the child and smiled when the boy shrank back from him, burying his young, but already beautiful face in Konoe's shoulder. Yes…this one would grow into a beautiful doll…maybe he should keep it for the time being.

"I agree…but I want him kept out of sight. Lock him away in the bell towers, and allow none to visit him but myself and your priests…" He stepped forward and ran a finger down the babe's smudged cheek, smiling again when the boy whimpered a little and tried to back away further in the bishop's arms. He laughed softly and mounted his horse once more, calling out before galloping away, "I will be back on the morrow to inspect the bouya…make sure he's out of those gypsy rags by then."

Konoe sighed sadly to himself as he held the trembling child in his arms, carrying him back into the cathedral that would be his prison and sanctuary. "I am sorry, little one," the bishop murmured into the ash, blonde hair, looking into the sad green eyes when the child raised his head out of the crook of his shoulder. "Sorry that I cannot save you from this fate…I only hope that you are strong enough to survive and perhaps one day live your own life."

The child sniffled softly, as if in understanding and rested his head against the bishop's shoulder as he carried him up to the bell towers of Kita Echou. His breathing began to even out, signaling to Konoe that the babe was falling asleep…he'd better ask now before he forgot and Muraki gave him a new name. "Little one, do you know your name? What you were called by your mother and father?"

"Iz..oka." was all the little child mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

"Well then," Konoe said as he laid the child down in a soft bed…he would take him up to the upper most bell towers the next morning, along with some basic furniture and new clothing, but for now, he would stay with him. "That is what you will be called, Hisoka."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1.) roughly translates to North Dome…sorry for the mistranslation...it's going to stay this way though, I've decided.

Please do me the favor and review! There s more to come later, and I promise that not all chapters will be this short! Just this one!

Osco


End file.
